Small Talk, Big Shot
by taru taru animegal
Summary: Sora gets entered as a new contestant for Cloud’s role for the upcoming movie, Final Fantasy Advent Children.What happens if the guy your suppose to hate turns out to be your biggest crush? RikuSora Implied CloudSeph. Full summary inside!


Small Talk, Big shot

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Rated: T for teen. May contain mild violence, language, yaoi, and/or evil fangirls. May also contain Kairi bashing

Summary: Thanks to a flyer Kairi finds in the school office, Sora gets entered as a new contestant for Cloud's role for the upcoming movie, Final Fantasy; Advent Children.What happens if the guy your suppose to hate turns out to be your biggest crush and possibly more? RikuSora. Implied SephCloud.

A/N: YES YES YES!!!! I'm starting a new story, and I think it will be great!!!! Please R & R!!! THANKS!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD Chapter 1 

Trip to the office

Kairi POV

Hello people, Kairi Kamiya here to tell you about how my best friend, Sora, went from ordinary high school student, to international superstar in his freshman year! And its all thanks to yours truly!!! Oh, but I guess I have to actually start the story to tell you about it!

It was actually the first day of school that our lives changed. I went over to Sora's house to wake him up, scince he can never wake up on time the first day of school…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Normal POV

"Sora! Sora! Wake up, you'll be late!" Sora's mom called from downstairs, In a failing attempt to wake him up. she sighed and decided to wait for Kairi to come." I hoped that he would've at least gotten up early on his first day of high school…" she thought outloud, putting pancakes on the table.

Not even a miniute later, Kairi knocked on the door to say she's there to pick up Sora… and eat pancakes.

"Hello Ms. Hirashi! Is Sora awake yet, or is he still into the tradition of sleeping in on his first day?"

"Oh Kairi! No, he's still asleep. Why don't you wake him up, and I'll set out an extra plate of pancakes, ne?" She nodded and ran upstairs to wake the sleeping pile of brown spikes.

"I wonder if I should tell them… no, maybe now's not a good time. They might be too happy to go to school… I'll wait until later…" Sora's mom then sat down an extra plate of pancakes, and left to finds ear plugs.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Sora! Lazy bum, get up!" Kairi called, shaking her friend like a madman. " Don't make me take out… the thing!!"

"ZZZ… Heartless… ZZZ… Keyblade… ZZZ… Cheesecake… ZZZ…" He then turned around and put himself in a very uncomfterble sleeping position to normal people. But then, Sora's never really been normal.

"That's it! Three… two… one…"

_**HHHHHHOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!**_

The air horn. The one thing that can even wake the deep sleep wonder up. Ah, the powers of technology!

"KAIRI!!!! DON'T DO THAT!!!!!!" Sora yelled after falling gracefully on the floor, head first. She just giggled, held out her hand, and helped the boy up.

"You know if I don't bring the air horn you'd never get up on the first days!"

"…Wait. TODAY!?!" Sora stood dumbfounded for a second, then looked over at his clock. 6:45 A.M.

"ACK!!!! KAIRI, SCHOOL STARTS IN FIFTEEN MINIUTES!!!" Sora said, Rapidly running around the room to find clothes to wear. He found his clothes, ran into the bathroom, took a shower, changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, trying but failing to comb his hair, puts gel on his head instead, puts on eyeliner (Kairi's idea, don't ask) got all of his homework off the desk, put it in his backpack, ran halfway down the stairs, ran back upstairs, put on his crown necklace, ran all the way downstairs, and sat down at the table for breakfast.

"Wow, your getting slow, Sora! That took five miniutes instead of three!" Kairi said... what? He really did only take three miniutes normally!

"I know, but that was only because I kept messing up my eyeliner, and I had to run back up the stairs to put on my necklace."

"Right… its not because you took a shower" Kairi yawned.

They soon left the house, with five miniutes to get to school on time.

"Hurry up, Sora! Your lucky you live only a block away, or we would be late all the time!!!" They really were In a hurry. Sora's first class, science, was right next to his locker, so he didn't have to worry. But Kairi's first class, English literature, was all the way at the other end of the school; and if she didn't hurry, she would get…

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

"Detention, Miss Kamiya."

"B-but Mr. Zexion, I-"

"I'm sorry miss Kamiya, but I'm only allowed to excuse up to thirty miniutes for new students. Your over an hour late. Please take a seat, we will talk about this after class."

Kairi had been walking around the school looking for her class for nearly an hour, and if it wasen't for bumping into a proper school map, she probably would've still been serching for the class room.

.:Back in Sora's classroom:.

"Alright class, please find a seat and sit down, I Don't really care where." Vexen said, putting up the notes for the lesson. Sora chose the third seat down on the fourth row.… nobody sat next to him.

"Alright. As you may already know, I'm Mr. Vexen. If you ever need help in any science problems, please feel free to find me and I'll help anyway I can." And this started Sora's first day of school.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

.:Back with Kairi:.

School had already ended, and Sora was on his way home, while Kairi had to spend another hour in the hell hole, waiting for the princple to get off the phone.

"Hey, what's this?" Kairi saw a flyer on the floor and looked around… no one in sight. She picked up the flyer and started to read:

_**Once in a Lifetime Chance!!!**_

_EnixSquare productions is taking a chance and letting __**ANY **__and __**ALL **__people who would like to try out for the lead role in the upcoming movie, Final Fantsy: Advent Children, sign up for the competition. The auditions will be held at Destiny Studios on 9/2/05 at 10:00 A.M. the lead role will then be chosen, and the resultes will be shown 9/15/05 and the winning roll, called. To sign up, please fill out the forms below and attach 50 munny to the envelope to give to the secretary on the appointed day._

_Signed,_

Xemnas 

"OH YES!!!! This is the perfect way to get back at Sora! I'll enter him in the contest, and he'll humiliate himself!!! It's perfect!!!!"

And that's how it all started. A prank can become more than one may think at the time they make it.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

A/N: how was that? I really only made this chapter last night, and It just turned into a story in my head!

Well… scince Kyuubi isn't here, I'll just have to give flames to my fireplace…

BUT! Constructive critisism is nice! I wanna know what I did wrong!

Next time: Sora's entered in the contest at the same time he finds out there filming the movie here, He squeals, and Riku will make his first appearance!

CHUU-WAI!


End file.
